The Fiction
by artshade2020
Summary: Two sisters become separated to two separate dimensions that were once thought fictional. Follow twins Alexandra and Alexandria as they follow two different paths in Ninjago. (A/N): note first time ever doing a fanfiction. Please don't hate me. This involves both the TV series Ninjago and the Movie. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Alexandra POV:

The day started out pretty normal, start of summer break, relaxing, and binge watching Ninjago.

Everything's just fine... For the most part..

That is till Alexandria came bursting through the door!

"You know there's a thing called "knocking" right?" Me well I'm the sarcastic one along with many other things. I've got the smarts, some fashion qualities, and good natured.

"Whoops! Guess I kinda forgot! Hahaha...oooh can I watch something?" Alexandria not so much, don't get me wrong Alexandria has her perks on more things then myself. She's the one who can make friends with complete strangers on a daily basis. She is very good at gymnastics, and has artistic talent. Not very book smart , but street smart. I'm sarcastic and she's the goofball.

"Well next time knock!... And no I'm watching the television...now go leave me alone." I know, I know. Not the best moment of sister bonding, but that doesn't mean I don't love her.

I continued to shoot glare after glare towards Alexandria.

"Can I please watch something. Please, it's Ninjago related..." She pled towards me with her dark brown eyes that seemed animated.

My lips pressed down to a line as I closed my baby blue eyes shut, with much concentration. As I rethought her words playing around my mind.

"Agh Finnne." I spoke towards her with a hand wave to indicate she could do as she pleased.

With a smile of satisfaction she skipped towards the remote.

~"Thank you"~ show off... She grabbed the remote, and started messing around with the button.

A few minutes had passed and she was still messing around with the buttons.

"Are we gonna watch something or not?!" I'll admit I did snap, I get annoyed pretty fast.

"It's not working..." She said slowly.

"''It's not working' please... Give me a break..." I start as I got up from my sitting position, and proceeded to snach the remote out of her hands.

"I'll show you it does...n't... It doesn't work!" I shout in distress, why doesn't it work, it worked just fine an hour ago. It must be the batteries!. I ran towards the cabinet and reached for two double A batteries. Quickly as possible shoved the old ones out and the new ones in.

"Uh... Alexandra the TV's acting weird..." She sounded very much afraid.

I pushed down on a random button whilst in the process, processing what my sister just said.

"Wait...what?..." that was when my norm went away, and everything faded to dark.

(A/N)

Hi dear readers hoped you enjoyed the first chapter so far. This was just to introduce you to the characters, but don't worry the fun is just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexandria POV:

My head hurts... I can't see anything...are my eyes closed?...was my bed always this hard?... gotta wake up... somehow.

~After about a 10 to 20 minute struggle~

My eyes started to finally open. After so much trial and errors. My eyes become blinded by the intense light of the sun. Ow...tha-that hurts...why is the sun in my bedroom? Come to think about it...did I ever went to bed last night?... This is becoming very confusing?

With my eyes still closed from the confounding questions I was asking myself. I decided to finally take a look at my surroundings. I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed I was in a dessert of some sort.

"Definitely not home..." I grimly stated more so to myself. I was flat on the ground, as I was about to pick myself back up, I noticed something odd. My hands...where not my hands...I mean their my hands they are attached to me and all, but they looked different. It was like a yellow cup holder, so to say I was definitely surprised.

It took awhile for myself to come to terms with what had happened to myself, somehow I became a Lego person, which is very weird, and to top that all off, I'm definitely alone.

Unless you want to count the train tracks that are lying about a mile away.

Boredom and hunger was my enemy as of now, if I don't move anytime soon I would become a poor lost wild animals lunch in the process! An that ain't happen' today!

~A few face full of dirt later~

I finally got used to standing with my new Lego body. Everything feels so weird, and I'm very bored. I'm nowhere near Alexandra, she would know what to do in this situation, but sense she's not here. "I got to fine help myself. Starting by following those train tracks."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexandra POV:

What just happened?... everything's so...so dark...who turned out the lights?!...am I asleep?...I have to wake up...why can't I wake up?!...

Five minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say I got bored of panicking. I finally woke up, and found out it was night. I freaked myself out, because now I look like a Lego person. Pretty much after that I just stopped caring, turns out I'm in a city. So yeah mostly just been wandering around the area I had just woken up in. Nothing much has happened, other then not finding my twin. The city is pretty nice at night, with all the colorful lights and all. I miss my sis that's for sure, were ever she is I hope she's fine.

Who am I kidding, she's probably clueless as always.

She's probably wondering around causing disasters in her waking.

I did not like where my thoughts were heading, so I decided to finally have a talk to the locals.

I walk and I walk for many, many, many hours talked to some of the residents. Some seemed annoyed with me, others flatly told me to go find someone else to talk to, and then some of the residents didn't even notice me.

Needless to say my good mood was running on thin ice.

As I kept on walking, I spotted a small cafe just two blocks ahead.

Smiling to myself, "Hopefully there would be someone nice here to talk with." Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexandria POV:

Ok, so maybe following some train tracks in the middle of the desert was a bad idea.

It was a very long walk, and yet all I find is an old run down shack with a water tower to its side.

And wouldn't ya know, more tracks, and not a train in sight... fantastic.

It took almost half the day just to get to this run down area.

Not to mention that I'm hungry and dehydrated. I walk towards the entrance, and there is no door to the place. A free home that's for sure, just need to gain more stuff and find a way to get food. I glance up towards the rusty, dusty, old water tower. "And definitely a better water source."

First find a source of transportation, I glance towards the train tracks. Perhaps a train would come by shortly, then that'll solve most of my problems.

For now I gotta find a way to make some type of door to close this place off. Which is something Alexandra would've planned out, but I've always been the creative type. So things are going my way this time, I don't need her help with everything.

"All I've got to do is find some old wood that's laying around, some type of nails, I mean how hard can it be..."

"I regret everything..." In my defense, this place was hopeless from the start, yet somehow I managed to make a somewhat decent door-thingy.

I'll just have to find a job or something, if a train would come by, then maybe I can find out where I am.

I mean how long does it take a train to come by.

"I really need to stop being optimistic..."

It was nearly midnight, but I guess I can't complain. I did get a free ride an all, but I had to suffer mosquito bites whilst waiting outside.

I didn't even think any world of Legos would have mosquitos.

Apparently I was wrong, this sucks.

Maybe the wind would keep them off of me on this train ride.

It took a little bit longer, but the train finally came to a stop. Possibly to unload it's crates, but I wasn't about to stick around any longer to find out.

I ran out of the open crate I was residing in, and into the shadows. Like the ninja I am, I made lots of noise in the process, but I think the workers just shoved it off as a stray cat.

As I continued to walk in the shadows of night, I noticed a small little town that was setting on the docks.

I continued to walk for a good long hour just taking in the sights around me.

Most of the buildings where closed, and not many people were walking around, so I decided to find a decent alley to sleep in for the night.

In the morning I will find my answers, for now some shut-eye sounds just about right by now. I say to myself as I glance up at the night sky, noticing the different stars that litter the night sky.

"Hopefully I'll find some answers." And with that I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alexandra POV:

It turns out that small "cafe" was a small-time-get-away, for some wannabe bad guys. How did I notice you ask?

Because they're all wearing some weird ocean/shark themed outfits, and calling each other generals. Along with them loudly commenting about which one did the most evilest of deeds in the past few days.

'yep nothing screams evil, without a shark suit...yay sarcasm.'

I stopped glancing over at all the wannabes, and finally found me a seat at an empty booth in a dark corner.

'dark as I like it...'

I start to ponder just as to where I was when...

"That's my seat girly." A gruff voice pulled me out of my own thoughts.

I look up seeing one of the generals glaring at me. I really am not in the mood right now, and he was just begging for a fight.

"Is this your seat?... Cuz I don't see a name here?!" I shouted with as much vile I could manage.

The guy started to fume in anger, and slammed his cup holder hands hard against the wooden table.

"I didn't just waste my time fighting the ninja...just to loose to some stupid GIRL!" He shouted as he slapped me against my face.

I almost went unconscious, as I fell out of the seat. My left hand went to cradle my face, as my vision finally started to clear.

I looked up at the jerk who had slapped me out of my seat. I moved my left hand away from my face and felt the sting of pain wash over from the blow. Soon I would probably have a bruise, I continued to glare at the man as my vision started to turn a shade of red.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter been having some writer's block, hopefully it's over now and I can finally continue this story, new chapter sometime next week... hopefully. As for now thanks for reading

❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexandria's POV:

The light of day soon draped across my face, as I slowly came to. I sat upon the griddy wooden floor in the alley I had resided in the night before. I had to focus really hard on the fact that what had happened the day before hadn't been a dream and everything is definitely happening for real. I decided not to dwindle on the past, but to focus on the now. To find out where I was, then to possibly find a job, buy food, find drinkable water, then somehow find a way out of this world I've landed in, and get back to my world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been five long hours now since I've been up, and looking around. I did talk to some of the people who were around to ask them where I was, but they just looked at me as if I was crazy and then walked off.

My self esteem has been wearing off since I've been here, it's very frustrating knowing I should've been making many friends by now.

This is very different from what I'm used to, it does not feel nice.

My lips press into a thin line as I walk the next few blocks, a few glances here and there from a few passerbys. None willing to talk to me, as they kept walking and gumbaling hatred words.

As time goes on, I hear nothing but the complaining over how the lights and other electrical outlets had stopped working. Along with myself wondering if me just being transported here had caused this issue to arise.

I walk faster feeling guilty that I had something to do with this, not fully paying any attention as to where I was going. I felt a harsh yank that had stopped me from my almost current descent off the docks and into the rushing water.

I stare in shock of my almost dying situation that lays in front of my view, then look back towards the stranger who had just saved my pathetic life from a possible drowning.

A teenaged boy with somewhat baggy clothes, and messy light brown hair glared daggers into my mind.

"What were you thinking?! You could've almost died if I hadn't spot you running off the side of the docks!" he shouted gruffly towards my now shaking form that lies on the cold hard wooden ground. His voice cracking every once a while, during his long rant that I recently tuned out.

"Are you even listening to what I've been saying to you?!...hay are you ok?" his voice became lighter and much more softer as the church bells rang through my ears. His faint voice asking reptally if I were ok, as I suddenly felt so much pain coming from the right side of my face, and my vision blurring with little black dots. The last thing I hear him say was "Don't worry I'll get help." then my body goes numb when I finally give in to the darkness that envelops my vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just wanted to say thank you to my readers who are giving me such great encouragement, and support. I can not express myself enough as to say how it's such an honor for myself to finally be able to share this story with all of you. Thank you so much for reading, next chapter will be coming sometime next week.

Thank You 💓


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alexandra POV:

Lets just say things been thrown out the window, and I'm one of them.

The fight was over before it even began, but I did swing some punches here and there. It was unrealistic for myself to actually win, I'm not like my sister, I can't get out of these tough situations, and act like I've won the war.

It's very unrealistic to think of such things, even the slightest bits can lead to a disastrous consequence. I'm just not ready to take those chances yet, to actually think I can be better at defending myself. When I still haven't figured out how to fully adjust to this new environment.

It's beginning to be just too much for myself to actually think straight. Well anyways back to the problem at hand, I was thrown out of a window, 'A WINDOW!' it cannot get any worse from here can it?

I mean who in their right mind would be so cruel enough, to throw a child out of a window. In the middle of the public's eye, why would they do that? Why?

Then get this I black out soon after, and I wake up to metal bars to my face. Oh and that's not the least of my problems the cell is suffocating, I woke up because I couldn't even breathe, due to the heat. I can't even attempt an escape because my arms are shackled to the stone wall behind me.

So I guess the only thing I can say right now is, 'todays been a great day so far.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a couple of long hours since I've been awake, just been glaring at those metal bars, hoping to melt them down with my awesome laser vision eyes. Like that'll ever work...I'm going to probably die here or something, at least my sister isn't here to witness my demise.

She'll probably be yelling and screeching to the top of her lungs. Then she'll most likely ram in to those metal bars with all she's got, trying over and over till I tell her it's useless to even try. She would then turn to me with a sad expression of some sorts and say the lines I've said a thousand times over.

"Ninja never quit.", I guess in the end, I did….

The metal bars squeak open and my arms come at my sides once more, before I was yanked out of the cell, with a blindfold around my eyes, I was pushed forward. With no sense of direction, fell on my already scraped knees, tears flood my eyes as I hold back a sob of pain.

"Get up. The boss wants to see you." a gruff voice said whilst shoving me once again towards the ground as I had regained the strength I needed to get up the first time.

I can't believe I'm getting bullied by a grown man, this is just sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N)

Hi fellow readers, just got to say this has been wonderful to finally have inspiration to write any of this. I'm happy that there are people that can enjoy my story I've been writing, I truly thank all my readers.

Thank You Guys ❤

Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alexandria POV:

Everything is dark I can't see…why is this happening to me?...

Suddenly I felt a shaking motion coming from the right side of my body, with a swift jolt my eyes flew open.

"Hey, it's ok.. it's just me… was it another one of your nightmares again?" the boy asked as I slowly sat up, looking towards the boy I had met two months ago.

I was very confused at first when I woke up again to see him sleeping in a chair that looked uncomfortable. Turns out he's quite good at first aid, which was very helpful, since I've been waking up randomly with cuts and bruises. He thinks it might just be sensitive skin or something, gonna admit wasn't totally listening to him then.

Welp somehow, he got me to say yes to living with him, and have I mentioned I've finally found out where the heck I am! Yes, I was very happy then. Of course, he thought the only reason I didn't know was because of the trauma to my skull, which is probably why he wanted me to stay with him in the first place.

Well apparently, I'm living in a place called Stiix which is basically a town built on top of a boating dock in the middle of a body of water. Nothing much happens here other then the occasional fishing, and sailing.

Also, in good news I found out what had caused the blackouts in the first place, and it wasn't me thank goodness. It was a group of ninja or something didn't really listen to the full story, so don't know what happened really. Stiix is also apart of Ninjago, which is exciting as it sounds, 'Yes, literally apart of a fandom!', but it's not the movie which is sad on my part. Mostly because I knew more about the movie then the show. Don't get me wrong I'm still a fan of the show, just never caught up to watching the other seasons. Alexandra would love to be in my shoes about now, she would be exploring trying to connect to one of the ninja by now, yet look at me.

I haven't even tried to remotely leave this place, it's sad to say an all, but I kinda gave up on the idea of leaving.

Well anyways back to the now I guess….

"Yeah, it was, but I'm fine now…..sorry I made you worry so much Sam." I said to him as he visibly relaxes.

"That's great to know, that you're ok and all….." he says with a small relieved smile to his face.

"Welp, I think its time for some breakfast! You hungry?" he asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah be there in a bit." I tell him waving him off, he just looks at me with a wide smile and runs out of the bedroom door.

That's Sam for ya, a serious, temperamental, happy little goofball. When we first met he chewed me out, but now that I've been staying with him this long, we became inseparable almost like siblings. He likes the color seafoam green, he's a fan of the ninja. I also think I've saw him writing some fiction before. I think his favorite of all the ninja is ether Jay or Lloyd, he hasn't really said so himself.

He and I have lots in common with each other, more then my actual twin sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how's everything tasting?' Sam asked me with a questioning look, full of hope. I still don't know why he still askes that question, every food he makes is good.

"Good as always, Sam-sam, as always.." I say with a bit of amusement in my voice as he looks back at me with a more annoyed expression on his face. "It's Sam." 'Great, then where's Dean?...' I chuckled at my own thoughts as I looked back towards Sam. "Yeah I know…..Sam-sam." He soon gives up with trying to correct me, then looks down to his food. "Hey, remember that time you told me about your gymnastics skills?" he asked me whilst twirling his fork "Yeah, I remember…why ya asking?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, you know about that show I showed you two weeks ago. That one you know being hosted by the blue ninja." He asked very awkwardly, 'oh please don't say what I think you're saying Sam-sam'

"Yeah I remember, but what does my gymnastics skills gotta do with it?" 'don't say that, don't say anything, Sam-sam I'm begging ya don't tell me' "I signed you up for the show!" he shouted as his eyes became even wider and with sparkles in his eyes.

"Why?!" Sam then stands up and runs across the kitchen floor to the other side.

"Also, we have to pack up now, cause we are leaving tomorrow!" he shouted running to pack his things.

I knew he was a fan boy of one of the ninja, and now I know who.

'yeah go-ahead Sam-sam run to your senpai, and while you're at it why not just drag me along.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Yellow my fellow readers, this was a very long chapter, also just introduced a new character….yay! I hope you all love Sam because he is very important for this stor….oops spoilers.

Next chapter coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alexandra POV:

Everything's goin' great, I met the boss, it was fun…. We scream a lot…..ugh ...I hate my life ...agh..haha...It's funny really, been here for two months…..and I became a villain...second in command. I'm now a commander, also think I've gone a bit crazy with power ...but oh well.

Life can be like that right?...haha, got a few scratches and bruises from all that fighting I've been doing.

"Hey, you ready yet. You have school in 35 minutes." a muffled voice sounded from behind my bedroom door. I got up with my bag slung over my shoulder, cup holder hand yanking the door open coming face to torso with the Warlord himself."Ready as I can be.." with a grumble Garmadon swade past me and mumbled "You better be…" yeah he's now my guardian….i-in a way?

I haven't even tried to find a way back to my sister, even though its my top priority, but can you blame me for being curious enough to actually see how this all plays out.

Abit of a time jump…..

Location: Ninjago High

"Now remember what your here for. Your here to see-" I cut Garmadon off "I'm here to see what I can find out about the_ 'secret ninja force'_. You told me a hundred times already, so can I just do my job already." he looks toward me with such vile and distasement and finally closes his eyes and crossed his arms. With a huff and a sigh " Ok then what are you still waiting around here for…..Do your job!" he practically pushed me out of the mech onto the pavement.

"Fine by me ...what else do I got to lose?"

Time Skip to Lunchroom

'Nice to know school lunches never change ...even in a different universe.' taking a glance at the choices almost made me barf.

"You should try the pizza ...it's not so bb-bad." eyes widening to the person who spoke beside me.

How to describe a stranger? Well for one very weird… he wore an orange scarf, a blue sweater, with tan pants, his hair parted into a curly mess of brown locks upon his yellow face which was covered in freckles, his voice was quite annoying to be honest, but yet it was shy and sweet.

"Ok… Thanks for the information." I say once turned towards his direction, then towards the lunch lady. "I'll take, the cheese pizza ...please?" I say in a questioning tone.

"Sure be right up." The lunch lady says whilst grabbing the slice and placing said item on a paper plate and placing so on the counter.

"Thanks…." I said in a suttle tone and shifted off towards an empty table in a dark corner. Only to be stopped once more by the person from earlier.

"The names Jay by the way… ya know ...since I-your new and all… wasn't sure if you knew me or anything. Do you have a name?"

"I-" which I was broken out of speaking once again by his nervous ramble.

"Oh I'm so stupid….of course you have a name….oh boy is the room spining...I-IIII-I" he started to hyperventalate.

"Hey calm down dude...chill ...ok. Its ok, alright nothing to freak out about. So just breath ok?"

I said in a calming tone as to not scare him as much.

"Ooo-ok.. J-just breath ..." he took a few breaths in and out.

"Ok so how about if I just walk you to your table ok… does that sound nice." I ask hoping he wouldn't have another panic attack, and just let me escort him to a table so that I may that my leave.

"Yeah that sounds nice… it's just right across the cafeteria on the left far side." he pointed in the direction.

As we walk towards that part of the cafeteria, I realized I never told him my name.

"Alexandra"

"What-"

"Its my name, you told me yours, it's only fair I told mines." I say with a small smile as we turn back towards the direction we were heading. It was still a ways away but I can just make out five other figures at the table with distinct colors. That was when I finally put two and two together, his name, the colors he was wearing, and the five others that were waiting for him at the table.

The ninja….. My job is now complete….. But I still need more… I'll let this charade begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the long wait..personal stuff and all that jazz, but I hopefully start to update sooner than later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alexandria POV:

'Why did this have to happen?'

"Everything packed?"

"..."

"Are you seriously still mad?"

"...no."

"You are! So stop lying."

"If you already knew I was; then why did you even ask?" I finally snapped, which I instantly regretted doing when I saw Sam's face. He looked ready to cry, I feel so terrible, but he started this in the first place. I tried to glance away, but the guilt was eating me up inside.

"Sam-sam, I...I'm sorry. I'll pack now if that'll make ya feel better…" I apologised.

"No need. Done packed up everything last night anyway." 'I hope you feel this glare deep within your wellbeing Sam.'

"Now come on! We're going to be late for our ride to Ninjago City!" Sam yelled, practically busting my ear drums. Sam then dragged me out of the house with no time left to lose.

'Seriously how is he this strong, it's almost inhuman, but then again it could just be a lego thing?...'

Time skip…

"And we're here! Come on! Come on! Let's go! Go! Go!" 'I think my invisible ears are bleeding, and I'm pretty sure my shoulder is gonna break if Sam keeps shoving me out of the car!'

"Sam ya gotta stop shoving me, or you're gonna break my arm!" I screeched loudly as we got out of the cab car. As I continued to glare the deadliest glare I could make, Sam gulped and sweat dropped.

"Huh ha ... sorry Alexandria…. Guess I'm just so excited." Sam chuckled out with a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. I finally calmed down some to notice Sam's nervous actions. I soon let out a sigh as I look back towards Sam's direction "You do know I'm not mad at you right?...Sam I'm sorry for yelling at you and all… but there is a thing called boundaries… and sometimes you can be quite overbearing, but I don't hate you for it… so yeah guess I'm just trying to say I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said whilst giving the best forgive me smile ever.

"It's fine, I probably shouldn't have done that whole shoving in the first place, I was being quite childish then I should have been ...well think you're up to look around the city with me?...I mean we do have time to spare before we get there….. That is if you want to do that and all…" Sam held his hands together before dropping them to his sides then looked towards my eyes with a hopeful glance and a nervous smile.

"Um.. sure don't see why not! Lets go look around for a little bit, and enjoy ourselves." I stated with a small smile.

"Come get some delicious ice cream! Ice cream!"

I soon smiled at seeing the first ever food cart that I came across whilst in this world ...and it was giving out ice cream.

I turn back towards Sam with a smirk…"Last one to the cart is a rotten egg!" as I gave chase towards the ice cream cart.

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait, it's been wild these past months with getting scholarships and a college acceptance letter, made me kinda lose my focus on this story, but I will try to make everything up soon.

Till next time


End file.
